Peridot/Image Gallery
|-|Official Arts= General chara21 peridot.jpg|Official artwork. 1160-.jpg|Official artwork. 2 PERIDODOD.png|Official HD artwork. PERIDOD.jpg|Peridot's old artwork. Co3N8tGUAAEOrqI.jpg|Peridot in magazine scans. LINE stickers 182.png|Peridot hugs Labra. PeridotP(5).png|Peridot is here! Jewelpet Different Poses of Peridot.jpg|Peridot's concept for the first series. Jewelpet.full.453917.jpg|Peridot & her friends on the 13th DVD cover for the first series. jewelpet_-_07.jpg|Peridot on the 7th DVD cover for the first series. F0201590 155595.jpg|Peridot, Luna & Milky Idol outfit concepts. F0201590 15542838.jpg|Peridot, Luna & Milky Strawberry Cafe concepts. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Perdiot.png|Render of Peridot. image002ll.jpg|Peridot holding stars. Jewelpet Sunshine Peridot.jpg|Peridot's character concept in Jewelpet Sunshine. Jewelpet Magical Change 0001410797.png Misc. Perdiot-LJP.jpg|Running Peridot. |-|Anime Screenshots= Jewelpet rit_21.gif|Peridot after being awakened. FIGHT.png|Peridot fighting with Kohaku. KOHAKU SNEEZES ON PERIDOT.png|Kohaku sneezes on Peridot. PERIDOT BATHING.png|Peridot in the sun. Jp06.jpg|Full photo of Peridot bathing. PERIDOT SHOCK.PNG|Peridot is shocked with Prase and Rin. Singng Jewelpets.jpg|Peridot singing with Milky and Luna. images (10).jpg|Peridot's debut appearance in episode 12. WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID YUO KNOW I SHIP THIS.PNG|Peridot serving in the Strawberry Cafe. PERIDOT AND HER MICROPHONE ROUTINE.JPG|Peridot and her microphone. 2 IS CUTE.jpg|Peridot's order. PERIDOTS.png|Peridot dancing. PERIDOTS3.png|Peridot speaking into her microphone. PERIDOTS5.png|Peridot spinning. PERIDOTS7.png|Posing Peridot. PERIDOTS8.png|Posing Peridot. 2 20190723-172648.JPG PERIDOTS10.png|Peridot crying. PERIDOTS12.png|"Ok! Come on!" PERIDOTS13.png|Peridot is sad. PERIDOTS16.png|Peridot, Milky & Luna, the Idol Group. PERIDOTS17.png|Peridot sings. PERIDOTS18.png|Peridot dances with Luna & Milky. PERIDOTS19.png|Peridot & Ruby, the Idols. Screenshot_2019-01-25-10-12-39.png Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Peridot in the opening.jpg|Peridot as shown in the opening sequence along with the other Jewelpets. Jewelpet Twinkle Eyecatch - Peridot.JPG|Peridot on eyecatch from returning. PeridotP(2).png|Peridot. jewelpet22.jpg|Peridot in a frame. images (9).jpg|Peridot's first appearance in the second season. 20190409-154202.JPG Peridot and Milky.jpg|Peridot & Milky. 20190409-155702.JPG Peridot and Labra Scared.jpg|Peridot is as scared as Labra, too. 2_WANTS_ATTENTION.jpg|Sad Peridot. 20190409-151819.JPG 20190409-152124.JPG 002 (1).JPG|Nervous Peridot. 20190409-152652.JPG bandicam 2012-04-29 15-12-11-372(1).JPG|Peridot looking up. 20190409-153051.JPG 20190409-153218.JPG 20190409-153258.JPG 20190409-153420.JPG bandicam 2016-05-06 09-46-43-453.jpg 20190409-153506.JPG|Peridot gets madly berserk at Rald and Labra. bandicam 2012-04-29 15-39-05-981(1).JPG|Peridot with her paws on her hips. 20190409-153814.JPG Jewelpet Sunshine Peridot uses Jewel Flash (Jewelpet Sunshine).jpg|Peridot's Jewel Flash. tv1302915028998.jpg|Peridot's eyes. 20190409-202147.jpg|Peridot's first appearance in the third series. 20190409-204340.jpg 20190409-204616.jpg 20190409-204851.jpg 20190403-182622.jpg 20190403-182748.jpg 20190403-182855.jpg|Peridot being chased from the soccer ball by Labra. On the fence.png|Peridot on the fence. 20190403-183034.jpg 20190403-183430.jpg 20190403-183447.jpg 20190403-180414.jpg Waving.jpg|Peridot waving. 20190403-180622.jpg|Peridot tires to wake up Hinata. Peridot plays Tennis.jpg|Peridot plays Tennis. 20190403-180749.jpg 20190403-180827.jpg 2_ISNT_MAD.jpg|Peridot gets annoyed by Ruby. 20190403-181027.jpg 20190403-181035.jpg 20190403-181129.jpg Upset.jpg|Peridot feels upset. 20190403-181329.jpg Tumblr_m31u324CRy1ruqozro1_500.gif|Peridot looked up. (Animated) 20190403-181432.jpg 20190607-120513.jpg 20190607-120617.jpg Computer.jpg|Peridot with Sapphie using computer. 20190607-120845.jpg 20190607-121110.jpg With Ruby and Labra.jpg|Peridot, Ruby, and Labra cheering for no school. 20190607-115313.jpg 20190607-115921.jpg 20190607-115530.jpg 20190607-115600.jpg 20190607-115742.jpg 20190607-115831.jpg Get that bird.jpg|"I got the bird for dinner!" 20110828201021efa.jpg|Peridot on the run. 20190721-075649.jpg 20190721-075741.jpg 20190721-075848.jpg 20190721-075915.jpg 2_DIDNT_DO_ANYTHING_WRONG.png|Fascinated Peridot. 2_ISNT_PERIDOT.jpg|Joyful Peridot. 20190721-080653.jpg 20190721-080900.jpg Gone Skating.jpg 20190721-081009.jpg 20190721-081050.jpg 20190721-081102.jpg 20190721-081201.jpg 20190721-081321.jpg 20190721-081432.jpg 20190721-081539.jpg 20190721-082200.jpg 525326 490855137647920 458486146 n.jpg|Peridot loves the Ballet lessons. Peridot dizzy.jpg 20190721-083247.jpg 20190721-083316.jpg Peridot on the toilet.jpg 20190721-083517.jpg 20190721-083634.jpg 296787_10151216277986410_772485463_n.jpg|Peridot falls down. 20190721-083835.jpg Peridot refuse to give up.jpg 20190721-083923.jpg 20190721-083951.jpg|Peridot wins the ice skating contest. 2 1 3.jpg|Peridot meeting Milky. 386650_172345706197284_1677734481_n.jpg|Peridot sitting on the window frame. Kanon, Ruby & Peridot giving flowers to Hinata.jpg|Ruby, Peridot and Kanon giving flowers to Hinata. Don't Fall!!!.jpg|Don't fall! 20190911-235220.jpg 20190912-000524.jpg 20190912-001901.jpg 20190912-003602.jpg 20190912-002236.jpg|Peridot kicking the soccer ball. Beware of the Jugempets....jpg|Ruby, Peridot & Labra as Jugempets. Ruby and the Jugem Peridot.jpg|Ruby and the Jugem Peridot. Peridot and Saphi.jpg|Peridot & Sapphie. Peridot as a maid.jpg|Peridot as a maid. Peridot Jewel Pod.jpg|She loves taking photos. Peridot Skating.jpg|"Let's Spin!" Sitting up front.jpg|Peridot as shown sitting front of Sapphie. Pictures.jpg|"Another picture for my collection!" PERIIDOD.jpg|Peridot with a Jewel Pod. 2 IS TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL.jpg|Peridot's new Jewel Pod. Peridot's_Blush.jpg|Peridot blushed. peri0723.jpg|Peridot the spy. 2_GOT.jpg|Peridot is focused at something. Peridot_cutie.jpg|Excited Peridot. jps36_000076117.jpg|Wailing Peridot. RwblQ.jpg|Cheerful Peridot. l2sRA.jpg|Peridot & Hinata. 1328315914422.jpg|Peridot in a shopping bag costume. 2015-11-15 22-40-06-679.jpg|Peridot blushing. 20160218083743.gif|Peridot spin. (Animated) Screenshot 2019-03-07-18-32-27.png Bandicam 2019-09-17 23-41-59-726.png Bandicam 2019-09-17 23-43-57-392.png Bandicam 2019-09-27 03-47-15-944.png Bandicam 2019-09-26 05-27-06-052.png Bandicam 2019-10-01 04-59-25-832.png Bandicam 2019-10-02 22-08-59-231.png|Baby Peridot. Bandicam 2019-09-12 08-41-49-328.png bandicam 2019-10-05 04-52-22-965.png|Peridot as a Shoe. Bandicam 2019-12-31 04-21-47-757.png Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! 2 IS LOW QUALITY.jpg|Peridot and her Jewel Pod. (Tail mistake) 20190430-215946.jpg 20190430-222752.jpg|Peridot laying on the ground while sleeping. In a plane.jpg|Peridot flying on a plane. 99999.jpg|Peridot in her private plane. 1337380104060.jpg|Peridot flying on a plane. 2 1355610527853s.jpg|Peridot is feeling cold! Santa Peridot in the Plane.JPG 20190627-201038.JPG 20190627-201936.JPG 1356149118-4147312556_l.jpg|Peridot, Ruby & Pink. Jewel Town.png|Peridot in the streets; next to Topaz and Milky. Jewelpet Happiness 2 KNOWS HOW TO BE COOL.jpg|Peridot realizes something. Peridot(31).jpg|Peridot is casting her magic! image006.jpg|Happy Peridot. image008.jpg|Wailing Peridot. BjFGW.jpg|Peridot's back. Winter_zpsofov4xim.jpg|Peridot & friends. W4m9HYT.png|Peridot with a cup of egg custard and an envelope on both of her hands. rrw.png|Fortune-teller Peridot. IMG_1575.JPG|Peridot in the ending. Lady Jewelpet Peridot(39).jpg|Peridot looks touched. BygCp50CcAA-xEh.jpg|Peridot looks touched.2 2 IS HIGH.jpg|Peridot winks. Momona & Peridot).jpg|Momona & Peridot. Peridot.png|Peridot peeking. 1100641F46541CE2B9FB090476398179497B64-A5E7-3E3C-3636-BBD4C02AC4B8.jpg|Peridot's arrival. Dbe01c6f.jpg|Peridot in a samba outfit. Jewelpet Magical Change Normal Form Peridot(40).jpg|Peridot in the opening. Human Ruby and the Jewelpets.jpg|Peridot in the opening. (Full picture) Untitled88.png|Peridot in the preview for Episode 15. Untitled2.png|Peridot in the preview for Episode 15. 2 MAGICALCHANGE1.PNG|Peridot talking on the phone. MAGICALCHANGE2.png|"Hi! How are you? Oh yeah! Very good! Goodbye!" MAGICALCHANGE3.png|Peridot is fascinated. MAGICALCHANGE4.png|Peridot is nervous... MAGICALCHANGE5.png|Peridot brings a basket of sushi. MAGICALCHANGE6.png|Peridot is happy. MAGICALCHANGE7.png|Luna finds Peridot suspicious. MAGICALCHANGE8.png|Embarrassed Peridot. MAGICALCHANGE9.png|Sneaky Peridot... MAGICALCHANGE10.png|Crying Peridot. MAGICALCHANGE11.png|Peridot spots a hungry cat. MAGICALCHANGE12.png|Peridot feeds the hungry cat. MAGICALCHANGE13.png|Peridot feels guilty. MAGICALCHANGE14.png|Peridot crying. MAGICALCHANGE15.png|Peridot wiping her tears. MAGICALCHANGE16.png|Luna & Peridot. MAGICALCHANGE17.png|Peridot phone-calling. MAGICALCHANGE18.png|Peridot is shocked. MAGICALCHANGE19.png|Peridot looking at something. MAGICALCHANGE20.png|Peridot understands her boss. MAGICALCHANGE21.png|Peridot about to eat her sushi. MAGICALCHANGE22.png|Peridot promised not to! MAGICALCHANGE23.png|Peridot is brave. MAGICALCHANGE24.png|Peridot carrying a bag of sushi. MAGICALCHANGE25.png|Peridot looking down. MAGICALCHANGE26.png|Peridot eating sushi with a pack of stray kittens. MAGICALCHANGE27.png|Peridot feels upset. MAGICALCHANGE28.png|Peridot feels upset. 2 MAGICALCHANGE29.png|Peridot crying again... MAGICALCHANGE30.PNG|Peridot feels better now. MAGICALCHANGE31.png|Peridot will improve the Sushi! MAGICALCHANGE32.png|"Hey boss! Never give up!" MAGICALCHANGE33.png|Peridot looks up to her Boss. MAGICALCHANGE37.png|Peridot ate sushi again!! MAGICALCHANGE38.png|Peridot flying with Ruby. CJmCjYhUsAAIOng.jpg|Scared Peridot. CJp3cTiVEAAHGKz.jpg|Brave-looking Peridot. imagewr.jpg|Peridot can't get away from her work. imagell.jpg|Peridot being lift up. imagemd.jpg|Peridot having butterflies in her stomach. ifmagez.jpg|Teary-eyed Peridot. imvvagex.jpg|Peridot delivering sushi. Human Form MAGICALCHANGE34.png|Peridot as a human. Human Peridot 5.jpg|Peridot with a slight smile. Human Peridot 1.jpg|Peridot during the transformation. Human Peridot 3.jpg|Peridot during the transformation. 2 Human Peridot 2.jpg|Peridot during the transformation. 3 Human Peridot.jpg|Peridot during the transformation. 4 Human Peridot 4.jpg|Peridot during the transformation. 5 Human Peridot 7.jpg|Peridot during the transformation. 6 Human Peridot 6.jpg|A green butterfly on Peridot's chest. 1437147962451.gif|Peridot during the transformation (Animated) MAGICALCHANGE35.png|Peridot holding a wooden spoon. MAGICALCHANGE36.png|Peridot creating sushi. Human Peridot making some sushis faster.jpg|Perido making sushis way fast. Peridot Human pose.png|Peridot Human pose. Peridot Human pose 2.png|Peridot Human pose.2 Pimagec.jpg|Peridot dancing. Human Peridot dancing 1.jpg|Peridot dancing. 2 JPMC_34_6.jpg|WOW Peridot |-|Misc. Images= 5775645216_28e68d226e.jpg|Peridot wearing Sapphie's garland on her right ear. Peridot toy.png|A Peridot toy released in Europe. Peridot charm toy.jpg|A Peridot toy from Europe. contents03_33.gif|Peridot's game info. PERIDOT PL.JPG|Peridot plushie. PERIDOT TOYS.JPG|Peridot toy. 2 IS OKAY.gif|Peridot in-game. B2unV7GCUAAlSw7.jpg|Peridot doll. Garnet Sapphie and Peridot.PNG|Garnet, Sapphie and Peridot in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu crossover. Category:Galleries Category:Image Gallery Category:Images